


he had no body

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, RIP, hot hot not smut, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt:<br/>'Imagine person A of your OTP annoying person B by making horrible puns all day.'</p><p>i think we all knew this was gonna be sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he had no body

**Author's Note:**

> kill me

"hey kid," Sans said. Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"What?" they asked. Sans smirked, and looked down for just a moment, then looked back up.

"wanna go on a date?" he asked. He said this confidently, like he knew they were gonna say yes.

Of course, they said yes.

It had been a many years since the monsters had arrived back on the surface. First, the humans were terribly rude, but the monsters' will kept them going. Frisk could have almost called it... determination.

Sans and Papyrus were always there for Frisk, and Frisk was always there for them. Of course, the tiny child stayed with their goatmom and goatdad most of the time, but after turning 16, they moved in with the two skeleton brothers. They moved back in with goatmom and goatdad after three days. The nonstop puns ruined everything.

At 18, they moved into their own house. 

Now, Frisk was 19, almost 20, and had dealt with all of the forms love could possibly offer. There were clingy boyfriends, abusive girlfriends, and everything in between. But Sans was one of the best boyfriends they've had. At least, they think Sans is a guy...? They've never gotten that far in their relationship to check. Not that they care.

"Where are we going?" Frisk asked.

"new grillbz," Sans said with finality. Frisk shrugged and trusted him, until they passed New Grillbz.

"Sans, that was... New... Grillbz...?" they asked him.

"yep," he said, trudging on. The summer weather was lovely, Frisk noticed. It was warm out and it made them feel like dancing, and lagged behind.

"'m glad it's not winter," Sans said, smiling. Frisk didn't notice the smirk, but heard the statement.

"Why? I thought you loved winter?" Frisk said.

"'cause the cold goes right through me," Sans said, giggling. Frisk facepalmed.

"Dammit," they muttered. "You set that one up, you dork."

"don't call me names," Sans said. Frisk got ready for the next pun.

"unless you call me... bonehead," Sans squinted(somehow??) at Frisk. They groaned.

"In the winter are you a..," Frisk asked, laughing, "numbskull?"

"you know what instrument i cant play?" Sans challenged.

"Trombone? C'mon Sans, you've used it befo-" Frisk started.

"the organ."

"Dammit Sans," Frisk laughed. They looked at the skeleton, who always seemed to be the same size as them, and smiled.

"Does Papyrus ever lie to you?" Frisk asked Sans after a moment of silence. They seemed to be walking down a never-ending path of trees.

"yeah, but he always eventually tells the truth," Sans says, looking at Frisk questioningly.

"Is that because you can... see right through him!?" Frisk asked, and laughed.

"you're pathetic," Sans said, laughing. 

"Why are you so calm?" Frisk asked, stifling laughter. Sans knew what to say.

"cause nothing gets under my skin," he laughed, posing like a superhero. Frisk kissed the top of his head, and laughed.

"kid, all these puns are really tickling my funny bone," Sans said. Frisk groaned again and laughed.

"how did the skeleton know when it was going to rain?" Sans asked. Frisk sighed and asked how.

"she could feel it in her bones," Sans said.

"Let's go home, lazybones," Frisk said, smacking their boyfriend across the head, then laughing.

///after going home to skelebros house\\\\\

"hey, frisk?" Sans called from the couch as Frisk scooted around in the fridge to find anything but spaghetti. Papyrus was on the stairs, watching everything.

"Yeah?" they answered, settling for the spaghetti and sat down beside their boyfriend.

"i love every bone in your body," he said.

"I hate you, Sans," Frisk yelled, and threw the spaghetti down, laughing.

"MY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus yelled. Sans and Frisk laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the errors in this but i honestly dont care ew
> 
> pronouns should be they them in here so tell me if i got those wrong
> 
> anything else idc


End file.
